Naruto terror of Konoha
by Bazerkerking
Summary: What if when naruto met kisame and itachi something strange happened what if naruto absorbed kisame's samehada? this will be a 100 percent  NarutoXtenten fanfic
1. Samehada redone

Naruto the terror of the leaves

This is the tale of a boy… who became a legend.

Scorned and hated in his home village, but loved by those who earn his affections.

Kind to his loved ones, completely feared by his enemies. This is the tale of Naruto the Terror the leaves!

(Takes place right before Naruto meets Itachi and Kisame)

As Naruto walked beside the perverted sannin, Naruto couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen…something big.

If only he knew what would happen in the next few days would change the entire ninja world.

"Hey ero-sannin" Naruto asked in a tone that betrayed how he really was on the inside, contrary to popular belief Naruto wasn't an idiot, oh no we was really intelligent for his age but hid his intelligence from the world to keep himself safe from the villagers.

"What brat?" asked the sannin slightly disturbed from his students tone,

"Never mind." he said with a sigh.

Jiraiya just shrugged assuming his student was tired and would be better by the time they found Tsunade.

(Later that day at the hotel room)

Naruto was working on his charka control just like his _sensei _told him too. _'Damn fool probably trying and failing at getting a date again."_ He thought.

Naruto was about to return to his meditation when he heard an echo like but beautiful feminine voice in the back of his mind, at first he thought it was the kyuubi but the voice lacked the bloodlust that kyuubi had, this voice was calming to him just like the ocean but held power that could destroy anything in its path. _"I'm coming to you, my precious,"_it said, _"my weald is coming to get for his leader, but I won't let him."_ And with that the voice had faded away to Naruto's disappointment.

Suddenly there was a nock at the door, as Naruto opened the door he was greeted with a strange sight there was two men, one with red eyes and black hair, the other looked like a shark with blue hair and with a large bandage covered object strapped to his back. When Naruto saw the large object the voice came back ten fold! _"Take my hilt little Naruto, and I will protect you always."_

"You will come with us, Naruto-kun." Said the black haired man.

"…" Naruto didn't say anything but walked towards the shark man and continued to look at the sword on his back

"hey Itachi," said the blue skinned man " can I cut off his legs to make sure he doesn't run off?"

"Go ahead Kisame," said the newly named Itachi.

Kisame chuckled as he swung his sword at Naruto's right arm. But right as the scaled blade touched his arm, the shredding blade of the monster of the mist attached its self to Naruto and began to absorb itself in to Naruto!

Kisame was shocked that his sword, samehada, had chosen someone else to control it while Itachi was confused at what was happening.

After a few seconds Naruto was completely transformed he now looked like a human/ great white hybrid. His head was pointed and angular, his teeth were razor sharp and looked capable of slashing a mans arm off with one bite, he had a large dorsal fin that ran down his spine to his waistline, he has a 3 foot long tail, webbed hands and feet that had claws instead of nails on the ends, his neck shrunk into his body and combined with his shoulders, on his newly shortened neck were gills just like a sharks, finally he hade large blade like fins that went from his shoulders to his wrists. (Kisame when he fuses with his sword)

As Naruto looked his new self over he couldn't help but say, "**Tear my limbs off will you… well since you tried so hard I think I should return the favor**!" his voice deep and demonic, Handseals for a justu he had never preformed came to his mind as he flew threw them. Kisame, who recognized the seals tried to run leaving his partner in the dust**. "WATER STYLE:"** He shouted, **"SUPER EXPLODING WATER SHOCKWAVE!"**

thousands of gallons of water poured from Naruto's mouth flooding the building and the surrounding area in a giant water bubble.

"Itachi! We need to split up! In this justu his speed is unrivaled and when water will move as he moves, if we each go in one direction he won't be able to get us both!" yelled Kisame through the water.

"How do you know!" Itachi yelled back, the water was beginning to surround them. "This is a justu that Samehada and I used to be able to do together, you know before she left me for this brat." Kisame looked around with fear as the water covered them.

"I don't see what your so worried about Kisame he's just a kid-"

"FOOL! When you use this technique for the first time you become as powerful as a great white in a feeding frenzy! We have to move now!"

Itachi wasn't convinced until he heard something moving behind him in the water before he felt agonizing pain in his left leg he looked down where his leg is…or was…. All that was left was a gushing stump of a limb. He saw a trail of blood in the water, '_my blood!'_ he realized, and saw a sight that terrified him to no end. Naruto had his leg in between his extremely powerful jaws and was thrashing his head from side to side. _" Oh my god! He's EATING MY LEG!'_ Itachi now new why Kisame was now fearful of this, this, monster! He was in a feeding frenzy!

With Naruto

As Naruto finished eating Itachi's leg he felt the sent of his blood enter his nose and charges to the source and swam past as fast as he could, his blade like fins slashing though Itachi's body cutting him into two jagged peaces. His last few moments would be filled with pain. As Naruto inspected his handy work he felt a disturbance around the edge of his justu, a charka signature that belonged to the fish man,

'_Kisame his name was.'_ Thought Naruto as he sped towards it with fierce intentions for when he got there.

With Kisame

Just as Kisame stepped out of the bubble of water and to a strangled breath he found him self in front of Jiraiya.

"Alright what have you done with Naruto!" he yelled as he glared at the blue skinned man.

"Non of your business old man!" snapped Kisame before he felt something that terrified him…the giant waster bubble washed over him and Jiraiya. 'No ' he thought '_he couldn't have killed Itachi already_!'

Jiraiya was surprised as well, he knew that Kisame was famous for his water attacks but when the water covered both of them, Jiraiya saw an expression on kisame's face that he thought he'd never see.

Terror. Complete unrestrained, shiting-your-self type of terror. He found out why a few seconds later when out of the gloom of the water a half man half shark appeared and slammed in to kisame's chest forcing all the air in his lungs out of him before it passed, and returned into the watery darkness.

' _What the hell was that!' _Jiraiya mentally screamed to him self. Before he could think any farther the creature returned and, in the blink of an eye had its jaws around kisame's neck and bit down hard causing a brutal **CRACK!** To be heard.

Jiraiya was stunned this monster had destroyed an s-ranked criminal! With 2 moves! Even he Tsunade in all of her glory couldn't pull that off. The monster turned to him and Jiraiya felt fear for the first time in a long time but fear turned to shock when the creature SPOKE to him.

"**Hey pervy sage. **Its spoke with a mocking tone that only his student could posses **"Looks like your laziness about training me to go look at naked women finally paid of." **Jiraiya spoke with shock in his voice "Naruto?"

Well every body this is all a got for today review my loyal fans any you shall be rewarded with another chapter! I have spoken! Bazerkerking out


	2. Shark eats slug

Naruto the terror of konoha

Chapter 2 Tsunade

"Naruto is that you?" asked Jiraiya.

" **No da captain obvious!" **Naruto said with a sarcastic tone

" What happened to you?" he asked as he looked at his student, who still looked like a shark with legs

"**Truth be honest…I don't know"** when Jiraiya heard this he face palmed but paid attention as Naruto continued, **"I remember hearing a voice of a woman, and before you say anything no it wasn't the kyuubi, this voice was a woman's voice… I think it came from the mighty minnow over there's sword"** he said while he pointed to Kisame's dead body

" **By the way did you know that both of them tasted good?" **Naruto asked with a smile on his face as he watched Jiraiya face turn green

"Anyways, the voice told me her master was coming to get me but she wouldn't let him get me, when the Gay prick who I ripped in half over at the hotel and his butt buddy, the mighty minnow, came to the door the voice came back but much stronger, it told me that it would always protect me from my enemies, minnow swung the sword and it… I don't know it fused with me I guess." He shrugged

" **Can you change back?" asked the perverted sannin.**

"Don't you think I would of done that bye now?"** asked the newly made shark man in a dead panned expression.**

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as he turned and grabbed kisame's head and ripped it from his shoulders with one hand before he ran back in the direction of the hotel with Jiraiya close at his heels.

"Hey brat what are you doing" asked Jiraiya as he followed his student, who was surprisingly very fast in his new form even with the bulky blade like fins on his arms and back.

" **You moron!"** He shouted to the sannin**, "Do you remember how much money is one these morons heads? I'll be rich enough to bribe Tsunade to come back if all else fails!"**

Jiraiya was stunned.

'_He's right_,' he thought, "_with all this money Naruto could be as rich as konoha is!'_

His thoughts ended when they arrived at Itachi's torso, where Naruto ripped his head off in a similar fashion before storing them in a bag that Naruto had grabbed from on of the vendors while on the way here.

"Well brat will visit a bounty hunter's office after we find Tsunade" Jiraiya said as he began walking to the bars in the red light distract with Naruto close behind "**Yeah whatever-"**

Naruto was interrupted by a screech of rage.

"You!" screeched Sasuke as he looked at Naruto with hate in his eyes, "YOU STOLE MY REVENGE!"

He charged up a chidori and charged Naruto, much to his shock, but he quickly shook it off as he dodged to the left and grabbed Sasuke's wrist as he ran by.

As soon as his hand connected with Sasuke's wrist the chidori died and almost all of Sasuke's charka was absorbed in to Naruto to the point that Sasuke passed out from charka exhaustion.

"**Remind me again,"** asked Naruto his shoulders shaking with rage

"**HOW THIS MENTAL NUT CASE IS METALLY READY TO BE A NINJA!"**

Jiraiya shook his head at the young uchiha's unconscious form, "probably the council's doing only they would let this psycho be a ninja."

Approximately 3 seconds after Jiraiya said that a loud cry of

"LEAF WERALWIND!"

Was heard before a green blur was seen, spinning towards Jiraiya's head causing him to create a human size indent in the wall next to him with Gai apologizing profusely be for he noticed Naruto.

" AH! Stay back terror of the seas you shall not eat Jiraiya-sama!" He shouted

And was about to attack before Jiraiya stopped him and explained what happened.

(Sniff, sniff) " NARUTO –KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHLY FOR BEING ABLE TO STAND SUCH A HORRIBLE FATE!" Gai shouted as tears of 'youth' ran down his face before he picked up the pick off the floor and took him back to konoha leaving Naruto and Jiraiya with deadpanned expressions on their face

"**Pervy sage?"**

"Yeah brat?"

"**We never speak of this agreed?"**

"Agreed."

They both set off to find Tsunade or a hotel for the night which ever came first.

The next day in Tazana town

Naruto and Jiraiya were searching the local bars and casinos for Tsunade.

Jiraiya looked a little shaken up for some reason, probably from waking up to your students shark like maw grinning at you while saying **" I… AM HUNGRY!" **while Narutowas slightlydifferent, after he had turned into the shark man that he now was, he decided to get a clock to hide his more prominent features, mainly the fins and the tail,

As they continued to search for the runaway medic Naruto turned to his perverted sensei

"**Oi perv, does Tsunade smell like poker chips and really cheap sake?"**

"Well when I'm around her that's what she smelled like to me why?"

Naruto points at an extremely busty blonde woman with her hair in pig tails while wearing a green coat that had the kanji for gamble on the back walked in to a bar right in front of them with a woman with black hair and a pig in her arms followed close behind.

"… Yeah that's her." Jiraiya said as he looked at the women who went in the doorway.

"**Well lets go get here and bring her back and fast I want to try and talk to samehada when this is over." **

And with that they entered the bar to convince, or in Naruto's opinion force if what he had heard was true, to come back to konoha and be the 5th hokage.

Inside the bar

"Tsunade!" what a surprise seeing you here!" shouted Jiraiya as he walked closed to the slug sannin.

"Jiraiya?, what are you doing here?" she asked as her ex teammate and his mysterious cloaked figure approached the table she and her apprentice were sharing.

Jiraiya and company sat down and Jiraiya got straight to business.

" Tsunade you heared about what happened to sensei right?"

"Yeah," she answered Orochimaru killed him."

Yeah well… Tsunade, you need to come back to konoha by order of the council to be the new hokage."

Hokage huh? … I refuse."

Suddenly the stranger in the cloak spoke up,** "Well you perverted bastard we tried it your way, now where going to do it my way." **

The mans shadowed covered face turned to the slug summoner

" **You and me, we fight. If I win you become hokage if you win you get all the money from the two heads I've collected deal?"**

Tsunade laughed as she spoke, " You think you can take me brat? HA I bet the heads you collected aren't worth-"

She was cut off as the hooded man dumped a sack with two bulges in that had dried blood on the bottom on the table in front of her.

As Tsunade opened the bag and looked inside she gasped as she saw the severed heads of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame hoshigaki stared back at her.

She looked up at his shadowed face, her own face pale, as she spoke "I accept your challenge."

"**Good" **the man answered as he took the bag back and stood and walked out the door with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune.

As they took there positions Tsunade started to regain he former pride as she raised her finger as she spoke

" One finger is all I need to beat you punk."

" **Yeah whatever hag, the council my want you back but they didn't say whether or not you had all the flesh on your arms!"**

Naruto ripped off his cloak bared his dagger like teeth in a hungry snarl.

Tsunade paled considerably when she saw her opponent's appearance and froze in fear for a few precious moments.

And it was those few moments that sealed her fate.

Naruto blurred through a series of Handseals and spat out a large amount of water that formed a bubble that only encased the street to spare innocent lives. As Tsunade held her breathe she saw Naruto shoot toward here faster than what should be possible and latched his jaws around her shoulder on her right arm and torn a chunk of flesh out as she screamed in pain before he wrapped his arms around her and began to eat her charka through his skin until she was unconscious.

Naruto released the justu and dragged Tsunade my here foot back to Jiraiya and Shizune, who both had their jaws dropped.

" **Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!" **

Naruto turned and began walking in the direction of the hotel for a chance to talk to Samehada.

(Well people this is all I got for now like it love it let me know and send me some Ideas for how Naruto meets Tenten)


End file.
